A Good, Good Year
by fleacollar999
Summary: As she pulled the notebook out of the bag something flew to the floor and rolled to Sasuke’s feet. Hinata blushed dark red and stared at the object—it was a tampon. sasuhina 100 themes fic
1. Introduction

100 Themes Challenge

Theme 1: Introduction

* * *

"I've got a feeling," Hinata said to her cousin/big brother figure Neji as they walked into Konoha Gakuen, "that this is going to be a good year."

Neji looked at his little cousin sideways, "A good year, huh?"

"Yes, a good year," she affirmed as they stopped in front of classroom 2-C, Hinata's homeroom.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto, Hinata's life-long crush called from inside the classroom, "Looks like we're in the same class again!"

Blushing, Hinata turned to Neji, "Yes. A good, good year."

* * *

"Alright, class, settle down," the teacher said, writing his name on the chalkboard. "My name is Hatake Kakashi—that's sensei to you—and I'll be your homeroom and chemistry teacher this year. Any questions so far?"

Naruto stuck his hand up in the air and waved it around. "Kakashi-sensei, why are you wearing a surgical mask?"

"Because I like the fashion statement," he deadpanned. Hearing a knock on the door Kakashi said, "Ah, he's arrived." He turned towards the students. "Class, this year we will have a foreign exchange student with us. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he's living with Uzumaki Naruto. I expect you to make him feel welcome and all that."

With that, the teacher opened the door and let the new student in.

The girls gasped.

The exchange student was _beautiful_. He had thick dark hair and fair skin most girls would kill for. Even under the school uniform you could tell he was in good shape and his high cheekbones gave the impression that he was same sort of royalty.

Ignoring the gushing of the female students Kakashi asked the boy, "Uchiha-kun, could you please tell us a bit about yourself?"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi then said tersely, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm 17. I'm from America."

"Tell them where in America, Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

"…I'm from Louisville, Kentucky," Sasuke turned his glare to the blonde.

"Like Kentucky Fried Chicken!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's what I'll call you—Chicken! Your hair look's like a chicken's butt, too!"

"Alright, Naruto, that's enough," Kakashi interrupted. "Uchiha-kun, there's a seat next to Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga-chan, please raise your hand."

Hinata complied and even managed a smile at the gorgeous boy.

He just glared at her.

Hinata shuddered under his gaze and tried to hide it by grabbing a notebook from her bag.

As she pulled the notebook out of the bag something flew to the floor and rolled to Sasuke's feet. Hinata blushed dark red and stared at the object—it was a tampon. _How am I going to get that back without Uchiha-san noticing?_

As if hearing her thoughts Sasuke looked at the blushing girl, then followed her gaze down to his feet.

He picked up the tampon but said nothing; he just smirked at the girl.

"Hey, whatcha got there, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he suddenly poked his head over Sasuke's shoulder. "It's a tampon!" Naruto yelled, much to Sasuke's chagrin and to Hinata's mortification. "The Chicken's got a tampon!"

"It's not mine," Sasuke said.

_Oh, no,_ Hinata thought,_ please don't tell him—_

"It's hers," Sasuke pointed at Hinata as the entire class started laughing.

* * *

Oh, yes, it was going to be a good, good year.

* * *

Because chicken butts look like duck butts.

this was originally gonna be a collection of 100 one-shots set in the same AUniverse but it turned into more of a chaptered fic. to which i said "ahhh not another one!" because i am a one-trick pony and can only write one-shots well. by the way, this is not in the konoha shippu gakuen den universe because i have not seen that.

why is sasuke from kentucky? well, that's because I'M from kentucky and i wanted to give KY a little lovin'. that and the "chicken" nickname just came naturally then. consider "chicken" the "teme" of my story.

sasuhina, as usual, but with other couples thrown in there, we'll see how it goes.

less than 3,

the flea


	2. Teamwork

100 Themes Challenge

Theme: Teamwork

* * *

It had been three weeks since the beginning of school (and the Tampon Incident) and the gorgeous exchange student was ignoring Hinata, which was just fine by her. Sure, Sasuke was beautiful, but he was also scary.

* * *

"Alright, class, I'm assigning lab partners today," Kakashi-sensei announced. "It's going to be alphabetical, so no whining," he told his already whining students. "Aburame and Akimichi…."

Hinata zoned out until she heard "Haruno and Hyuuga." Haruno Sakura—the second year's smartest and most popular girl, not to mention Sasuke's most ardent admirer and Naruto's crush.

Hinata slumped down in her seat. No doubt she would be left to do all the work while Sakura chased Sasuke.

"…And Uchiha and Uzumaki," the teacher concluded. "Now I'll be assigning lab stations. Haruno and Hyuuga, lab station one, Uchiha and Uzumaki, lab station two…."

"Yes!" came the loud cry from the pink-haired Sakura. When Kakashi finished assigning lab stations Sakura raced over to Hinata's desk and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Yes! This is perfect! We've been given a gift from God, Hinata-chan! You love Naruto and I love Sasuke! It was meant to be!" She squashed Hinata's head against her breasts in an awkward hug. "We'll be teammates, Hinata-chan, teammates in love!"

Sakura took Hinata by the shoulders again and looked the blushing girl up and down. "I'll start now. Hinata-chan, you're cute, but your chest is your best feature, so show it off!" She yanked the other girl's shoulders back into the proper posture. "How are you going to get Naruto into your room if you stand all slouched over?"

"M-m-my ro-room?" Hinata screeched in embarrassment.

"Yes, your room," Sakura answered. "God, I want Sasuke in _my_ room…"

Hinata's blush darkened. She didn't want Naruto in her room and she definitely didn't want to show off her chest especially now that he was walking over towards the girls.

_Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom_. Hinata's heart rate doubled as Naruto drew closer.

Sasuke followed behind the blonde, staring not-so-subtly at Hinata's breasts.

"Hey, Hinata-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked. "You don't look so good?"

_Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom_. Her heart rate tripled as Naruto leaned over her desk to peer at her more closely, then...

"Hey, Chicken, quit staring at Hinata's boobs already, you pervert!"

* * *

Really, it was a tag-team effort of Sakura's suggestions, Sasuke's glare, and Naruto's nearness that caused her to faint.

* * *

because i suck at life. not a huge fan of this chapter, but whatever. i hope YOU liked it, which is far more important.

less than 3,

the flea


End file.
